


In which Richard is trying to seduce Gavin so he drops the lawsuit

by idc



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc/pseuds/idc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever reason, Richard decides that seducing Gavin's their best way out of the lawsuit. <a href="http://siliconvalleykink.dreamwidth.org/1066.html?thread=71466#cmt71466">From the kinkmeme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Richard is trying to seduce Gavin so he drops the lawsuit

"What I'm saying is," Richard sighs. The mariachi band sure ruins the mood. But he must do this. There is no other way. Come on, Richard, he encourages himself inside his head, you've heard the rumors, you see how he looks at you sometimes, you can do this.

Richard braces himself, leans forward, and puts his hand on Gavin's thigh. "Maybe there is other way for us to settle this..." his words are barely audible and he can't look at Gavin, but he said it nonetheless.

The long awkward silence that follows almost makes Richard regrets what he did, but before he removes his hand, Gavin takes it away and puts it on the table. Yet, he doesn't let go of Richard's hand.

"Richard, are you propositioning me?" Richard feels like his heart is going to explode from beating too fast, but he forces himself to answer, "I... Yes?"

Gavin removes his hand from on top of Richard's hand, and the younger man feels slight pang of regret over the loss of warmth. "Whatever rumors you've heard about me aren't true. I've never fucked my own employee, so if you're thinking of entrapping me into some sexual harassment lawsuit, you can cut the bullshit now."

Richard is so shocked to hear that that he looks straight at Gavin. "I. no! I would never do such a thing!"

"But you're trying to offer me sex in exchange of me dropping the lawsuit?"

"Well, yeah? But!" he is really at loss of what to say.

"Why do you think I'd be interested?"

Richard grits his teeth. Why is this so difficult, he thought to himself. He was just trying to offer sex so that Gavin would drop the lawsuit, goddamnit! But then again he always has a hard time offering sex to anyone, so maybe that's the problem.

"...I did hear some rumors," Richard says, "but I also see how you looked at me sometimes. Even back at Hooli. So I thought maybe, I thought... Oh God this is so embarrassing. Please forget anything I said!" Richard stands up ready to bail when Gavin catches his arm.

"Please, sit down, Richard." and Richard does, because if there's one thing Richard is good at, it is following orders. Gavin only stares at him for awhile (and Richard stares at the nacho plate), before speaking, "You're an honest man. I know people like you," Richard sees some longing in Gavin's eyes. "You guys are so sickeningly honest that you wouldn't take advantage of your worst enemy even if it's served on a silver plate." The young programmer doesn't argue about that. 

"No, I don't think you can come up with something like this. Others though, that crazy haired guy? Peter's second in command? That defector, Jared? Did any of them suggest, or even imply that you should do this?"

Richard just looked at him, baffled, then simply says, "No." 

Gavin looks at him for the longest time, then smirks, "fine."

"Excuse me?"

"Fine, I'll drop the lawsuit, and have sex with you. Aren't I generous?"

"Ha. Ha. But, for... How many times?" Richard's face feels like it's going to explode from embarrassment, but he knows he has to ask.

"What, are you going to make coupons I have to hand over everytime?"

"That's not...!"

Gavin takes Richard's chin with his fingers. "For as many times as I'd like. Unless you want to negotiate it with my lawyers?"

Richard averts his eyes, "No, no... It's okay," he says meekly.

"Then it's setted," Gavin stands up. "Too bad I have other business to attend to right now, even though I'd rather honor our... Arrangement right away. But I'll contact you soon about it."

He walks away from the table, before saying, "You know, Richard. Even if I drop the lawsuit, there are other ways I could secure Pied Piper. Hooli wouldn't get to where it is now if I don't know a thing or two about acquiring small competitors."

He turns around and smiles at Richard. "Who knows, maybe later you're going to offer Pied Piper for a chance to have sex with me."

Gavin even gives him a wink, and Richard starts to think he's made the biggest mistake in his life.

But if that is so, why does he feel so excited about it? Richard asks himself, but dare not answer.


End file.
